Sisters Unite: With a Bang (Cimorelli x Flash crossover)
by geeorgiaaaaaaa
Summary: The Cimorelli sisters are in Central City, performing a concert, and they end up running into the Flash. They decide to stay in Central City longer, as one of them has fallen in love with the so-called Flash. What happens when they finally find out who is under the mask? Will they go back to performing again?


Lisa's POV

I was at the back of the group of us, just getting ready to walk off the plane. But of course, Dani was at the front, and all she would do everytime they went on a plane, was take a long time to get off.

"Ahh, Central City," Dani said, stepping of the long plane ride.

"Dani, we are only gonna be here for a few days, don't get too attached already," Katherine replied.

"But it's just so beautiful here."

"I must admit, it is quite nice here," Katherine replied to Dani, who was walking slowly, trying to take in all the surrounding sights.

It was quite late, so all the buildings were lit up, and it looked amazing.

"Guys, hurry up," Christina exclaimed, "We have to be at the hotel in thirty minutes, now is not the time for sight-seeing. We can do that later."

"Fiiiine," Dani said, angrily.

Lauren, Amy, and I were silently annoyed. Like every other plane ride we have been on. Usually Amy would be the one telling Dani to hurry up. But I guess she is a little tired.

This is the last place on our tour. We travelled all around the U.S.A. and finally ended up in Central City. We had no idea that so many people in Central City listened to our music, not many people knew who we are.

Barry's POV

It was getting quite late, so I used my speed to finish up a case that was due yesterday. Captain Singh probably isn't happy with me. I've been so tied up with DeVoe, and being in prison, that I have barely had time to focus on my work.

Being in prison really changes you, even if you don't realise it at first.

A split second later, and the case file was finished. Just in time, Iris had invited me to go out somewhere tomorrow, and I promised I'd be home by nine tonight.

I just hope their isn't anyone that needs the Flash tonight. I'm so tired, I'll just let Ralph, Cisco, and Caitlin handle it.

As I drop the the case file onto Captain Singh's desk, I notice something sitting there.

"Hey Allen," Singh said, walking into the room, " I was hoping to catch you before you left."

"I was just about to leave Captain," I said, pulling a semi-smile.

"I wanted to ask you, if you and Iris would want to go to this concert tomorrow night? Rob and I were going, but his family is in town, and now we have plans tomorrow."

"We'd love to, I think," I said.

If I said definitely, then if Iris said she couldn't go, I'd be in trouble.

"Who is performing Captain?"

"This girl group called Cimorelli."

Secretly Iris had been watching their YouTube videos for a few months, and had become addicted. That addiction spread to me, as all we would do in our free time, is watch old cover videos.

By the time we had become addicted, their concert tickets had been sold out. They had such a small fanbase, I honestly don't know how they sold out so quickly.

Lauren's POV (Next Day)

Laying in the hotel room gets boring, and annoying. Especially when you are sharing it with your sisters.

Being the quietest out of us, I usually just sit to the side somewhere, and go on my phone, or read a book. Today was the day of our final concert. Something to be excited about. Going on tour is fun and all, but sometimes I miss the comfort of my room, how I'd spend hours recording vocals for our next cover.

Luckily we had some made for when this tour started, as we post a video every week. All the songs had been recorded, but because we hadn't had enough videos made, we decided to take a camera with us, and film the covers as we go around the country.

Lisa always edited the videos. Which was good, because I could never be that good at it. I'm not bad, I'm just not that good.

I was so excited to film the new cover in Central City. It was such an upbeat song, and I had been so excited for this one video. The song keeps playing over and over in my head.

"Hey, Lauren, did you see that there is this 'Superhero' in Central City?" Amy asked.

"You mean like Superman?" I replied. Since when had there been superheroes in Central City?

I'd never been here before, but this place is really weird.

"Yeah, calls himself the Flash, kinda like the city saviour."

"Cool," I said quietly, going back to what I was doing in my phone.

I search up on the internet about the Flash. Says he is Central City's protector, and that he hasn't be spotted in the past few weeks. I guess it'd be kinda cool to meet this 'Flash Guy', but for now, I think I'll just stick to getting ready for the concert later. I need to be ready to leave in an hour, as we have to do soundcheck, which gets quite boring. Some would say I'm just a boring person.


End file.
